With Love
by VampzForever
Summary: Damon and Elena are soul mates, everyone knows it and that's just how it's always been. So why does Damon leave Elena standing alone at the altar on the day of their wedding? Years pass and Elena is finally learning to live and love again so what happens when Damon comes back and wants a second chance? Can he fix the damage he's caused? ALL HUMAN.


**YAY! Here you go, guys! New and improved. Enjoy!**

I considered myself a pretty happy-go-lucky person. In fact, I had probably only ever experienced actual heart crunching pain twice in my entire life. The first had been when I was about ten years old and my baby brother, Jeremy, was emitted into the hospital one night because he couldn't breathe. He was only having an allergic reaction to some peanut butter I had so recklessly left laying around, but I remember feeling so confused and scared. I cried and cried and cried for hours thinking that I had accidentally killed my baby brother.

The second time had been when I lost my parents. This time I had been so devastated that I don't think I actually cried at first. When I received the news that I had been "lucky" enough to live while they hadn't, I remember sitting in my hospital bed and just staring at the white wall in front of me. I was quiet and calm for days. I helped my Aunt Jenna get everything ready for the funeral and I didn't let a single tear fall down. It wasn't until Jeremy came into my room before the funeral, whispering out my name and holding my mom's favorite necklace in his hands, that I completely broke down. I remember the feeling of my knees crumbling under me as I collapsed into his arms, holding onto him for dear life. My entire world had just shattered right before my eyes and I didn't know how to fix myself or what to do.

Time went on, though. Days turned to weeks which turned to months and then years. I wasn't completely whole again, and I don't think I'd ever be, but I had learned to live and love, just as my parents would have wanted for me.

In fact, I had believed that my parents had seen just how utterly devastated I was, and they decided to send me a gift.

My junior year of high school, I had already decided, would be the worst. I dreaded having to go back to school knowing that people would be forgetting how I had just lost my parents. Teachers would stop giving me free passes and the town would stop sending me sorrowful glances, because they had all moved on so why hadn't I?

I remember my best friends, Caroline and Bonnie, had decided that we would all drive together on the first day as per tradition and I realized just how lucky I was to have two amazing friends by my side. We made jokes in Bonnie's car about how this year would be a good one and how hopefully there would be some new hotties. I didn't really believe any of what we were saying, but I still went along with it for their sake.

Little did I know that in a mere two hours, my whole entire life would change.

I had been sitting in my history class, listening to Mr. Saltzman talk about some ancient Aztec stuff and trying not to fall asleep at the same time. My head had just begun to drop when the door was thrown open by the head principle.

"Mrs. Rhodes!" Mr. Saltzman greeted. "How may I help you?"

"Yes, good morning. I have a new student here, his name is Stefan Salvatore."

Salvatore? My interest immediately peaked. The Salvatore's were one of the founding families, along with mine, but they hadn't lived here in years. Supposedly, Mrs. Salvatore died when Stefan was just a baby which then influenced Mr. Salvatore to move away.

"He has just moved back into town and I would like for everyone to show him the respect I know they're capable of having."

There were a few snorts at Mrs. Rhodes' words, probably from Tyler Lockwood and his buddies, but for the most part everyone was smiling. Especially Caroline and Bonnie.

Mrs. Rhodes then walked out of the room, leaving a very confused looking Stefan standing in the front of the class by himself.

"Alright then, would you like to say a few words about yourself, Mr. Salvatore?"

Everyone, including myself, cringed at our teacher's cliche question. I was hoping that Stefan would oblige, but instead he merely shook his head as he kept his eyes on the ground.

"Okay, well you can take a seat next to Miss Gilbert in the back."

For the first time since he had stepped into the room, Stefan lifted up his head to exam the room. I was taken aback as soon as he did. He was breathtakingly handsome, a kind of handsome that stood out here in Mystic Falls. I realized I must have been staring from too long when a cough came from the left of me. I turned my head to see Bonnie grinning widely at me as she pointed to her pocket.

' _Check your phone'_ , she mouthed to me. Sure enough when I pulled out my crappy, cracked screen phone, I had three text messages from my group chat with Care and Bonnie.

 **Bonnie:**

 **OH MY GOD! HE IS SO HOT!**

 **Caroline:**

 **I CALL DIBS! BACK OFF!**

 **Bonnie:**

 **ELENA! GET HIS NUMBER!**

I chuckled as I made of curtain of my long hair so I could text back without getting caught.

 **Elena:**

 **Guys, chill. He's just a boy.**

As soon as I sent it, I heard a gasp come from the side of me and I had to bite my lip from cracking up. Almost immediately, my phone vibrated again.

 **Caroline:**

 _ **Just**_ **a boy? He is the hottest thing to happen in Mystic Falls since…. EVER!**

 **Bonnie:**

 **She has a point, Lena. He's smokin'..**

 **Elena:**

 **Let's invite him for lunch?**

 **Caroline:**

 **Girl, I'm already on it.**

"Miss Gilbert, would you care to enlighten the class as to what's so amusing?"

I hadn't realized I had been giggling to myself and my face turned bright red as I was called out on it in front of everyone. I turned to Bonnie and Caroline for help, but they had their head in their hands, shoulders shaking, which indicated that they were probably trying their hardest not to burst out in laughter.

"Ah, no. Sorry, Mr. Saltzman, won't happen again."

He simply gave me a playful glare before nodding and continuing with his lesson. Now was one of the many times that I was so thankful that he was dating my Aunt Jenna.

Not too long later, the bell rang, dismissing us to lunch and I hurriedly packed my backup up before rushing out in the sworn on students.

"Elena!"

I walked up to my two best friends and smiled as I saw Stefan standing shyly with them.

"What's up, guys?" I greeted.

"Stefan agreed to sit with us for lunch. I was thinking we could give him a little tour of the school grounds?"

I nodded at Caroline's question.

"Sure, that sounds awesome! I'm Elena Gilbert by the way," I introduced to the new student, holding my hand out for him to shake. He looked hesitant at first, but eventually grasped onto it and let out a small smile.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore, nice to meet you."

The four of us started to walk to the cafeteria and I asked the question that had been on my mind since Mrs. Rhodes had let us know who he was.

"So, Stefan, why'd you move back over here? If you don't mind me asking."

Bonnie gave me a warning look and I bit my lip. I always was kind of invasive.

"It's fine. My dad had to come take care of the business down here. The man in charge recently passed away so he decided who better to do the job than the CEO himself."

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that. His name was Chris or something like that, right? Tragic." Caroline spoke up from next to Stefan.

"Yeah. I wasn't really excited to come back down here, neither was my brother but whatever."

"Brother?" I questioned.

"Mhm," Stefan nodded. "His name's Damon."

"How much older is he?"

"Caroline!" Bonnie hissed.

Stefan simply laughed.

"He's 21," Stefan confirmed. "Single if you were wondering."

Caroline sputtered a bit as Bonnie and I erupted into laughter. Thankfully, before anyone could embarrass themselves any further, we finally entered the cafeteria and took a seat at our normal table in the middle. We always liked sitting in the middle of the lunchroom because that way we could see everything around us.

As soon as we took our seats, Tyler Lockwood's voice rung out in the room and we all, minus Stefan, groaned.

"Aye, girls! How's it going? How was summer? Caroline, you're looking tan!" We gave each other a look of disgust as Tyler and a few of his friends then proceeded to sit at the table with us. It wasn't that we didn't like Tyler, because he was fine, for the most part. It was just that he was so annoying and arrogant that sometimes you just wanted to hit him in the face.

"Hi, Ty." Caroline purred out. "I can see you're still as cocky as ever."

"Well, yeah, baby. Gotta keep up with you."

"Look, every year you say this and every year I give you the same exact answer: It's never going to happen."

The group of boys all burst out laughing as Tyler was once again rejected by Caroline. No matter how many times it happened, it was always funny to witness.

"Damn, Care. Whatever. Let's go, guys!"

He got up with a scowl and the rest of his followers stood up with him, except for one.

"Hey, Elena."

I looked up to see sweet Matt Donovan giving me a shy look. Matt and I had been dating since middle school. We were lifelong best friends and eventually ended up giving the idea of "us" a chance. While it had been great at first, the accident and my parent's death had changed a lot of things and one of those things had been our relationship. It was sad to have to end things, but he was an amazing person and he understood completely.

"Hi, Matty. What's up?"

"Just wanted to say hi and see how you were doing." He said with a small smile.

"I'm great, Matt. Thank you for asking."

He nodded before pointing behind himself.

"Well, I better get going before Ty starts yelling."

I laughed and nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you around!"

Things were still a bit awkward with us, but I was glad that overall, I still had him as a friend.

Caroline, Bonnie, and I spent the rest of the lunch period giving Stefan the gossip on everyone and everything that had to do with Mystic Falls. He began to slowly open to us and even though he was a bit of a serious person, he did have a hilarious personality which definitely had all of us laughing.

Over the months, our friendship with Stefan only grew stronger. We were always out together in our group whether it was going out to eat, or watching a new film, he was always there with us and that's just how it was. However, it wasn't until November that we finally met his family.

Stefan had met all of our families considering he's always come over to one of our houses, yet we had never actually been inside of his. We figured it had something to do with his relationship with his dad, but we never actually said or asked anything about it. Finally though, over the Thanksgiving break, that all changed.

"Hey, would you all want to come over tonight for movie night this time?"

We were all taken aback by his request. We had movie night every Saturday, but it was usually at my house.

"Uh, sure?" Bonnie said, but it came out a bit as a question.

"I mean, you don't have to…" Stefan trailed off, sounding a bit unsure of himself.

"No, no! We'd love it," she rushed out. "It's just that this is the first time you've ever invited us over so we're just a bit surprised."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, guys. It's just that my brother lives at home and he doesn't get along so well with my dad so they're usually arguing a lot and I'd rather you guys didn't have to see that."

"Hey, we totally understand," Caroline smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder in a calming manner. "But why now? Is he going out of town or something?"

"No, actually my dad is. He has to go take care of some stuff back in New York and he'll be there for a week so it's just Damon and I."

"Alright, then! Sounds good to me." I nodded. If only I had known what I was getting myself into.

We were currently sitting in Stefan's movie room watching House of Wax and I had just ran out of popcorn.

"Hey, I'm going to go make another bowl of popcorn, okay? I ran out."

"Already?!" Caroline gasped, but Stefan simply shushed her and nodded towards me.

I stood up and made my way over to the kitchen. Honestly, the boarding house was so huge that it was surprising that I didn't get lost, but eventually I did reach my destination. As I flicked the light switch on, I was met with a stranger sitting at the bar which caused me to gasp and throw my bowl into the air, landing kernels all across the floor.

"Holy shit!" I breathed out. "Who the hell are you?"

The stranger stood up and raised an eyebrow at me before walking towards me.

"You're in _my_ house, little lady. Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?"

My eyes widened at the realization that this man in front of me was Damon freaking Salvatore. I gulped as his face came into view and I got a good look at him. He was absolutely beautiful. There really wasn't a word that could describe how absolutely stunning this man was. His eyes were a deep, ocean blue and I wanted to drown myself in them. He was wearing all black which stood out against his pale skin and made him look somewhat dangerous, but his eyes made him seem so gentle.

"I uh," I stuttered out. "I'm Elena."

"Ah," he nodded. "You're one of Stef's little friends."

Little?

"Is there a reason you just dropped popcorn kernels all over my floor?"

"I-I—" I wanted to slap myself for being so shy, but there was something about this man in front of me that had me completely stumped.

"I'm only kidding, Elena. I know I must have scared you, sorry about that."

"It's uh, it's fine. I just scare easily."

He gave me a smile before turning around and grabbing a broom from the far corner of the kitchen and then proceeded to clean up the mess I had so stupidly made.

"Oh, I can do that!" I rushed out. I reached over to grab the broom from him, but he simply brushed my hand away.

"Nonsense. What kind of man would I be if I let you clean this up and just stood by and watched?"

"A normal one?" I questioned.

"Wrong!" He said before shooting me a grin. "I'd be the bad kind. I'm Damon, by the way."

"Yeah, I guessed. Stefan's talked about you a bit."

"Yes, well of course he would, the little bragger."

"Cocky much?" I said with a frown.

"Very much."

I gave him a look before turning to get another pack of popcorn.

"What are you doing?" He questioned immediately.

"Making popcorn?"

"No, I mean why are you using the microwave? You know we have stuff to make it on the stovetop, right? It's much better that way."

"Really?" I gasped. "No way! That's so cool! Would you mind showing me how to do that? I've never made it like that before."

"Sure. It'll take a little bit longer, though."

"That's fine!" I smiled, way too eager.

He simply grinned before throwing away the kernels he had swept up and then placed the broom back in it's place as he grabbed all the he things needed and then started to show me what to do.

As the popcorn began to pop, I took a seat on the island in the middle of the kitchen and listened as Damon told me stories from when he was living in New York.

"I almost got mugged by a homeless guy once."

"No way!" I exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Yeah, he was ready to kick my ass, but then I got him to calm down."

"What'd you do?"

"Simple. I told him I'd give him the 500 dollars in my wallet if he let go of my arm."

"What?" I screeched. "500? That's a lot of money, Damon!"

"Not to me," he said but I could tell he wasn't being snobby about it, in fact he sounded almost sad. "I couldn't careless about the money. I didn't even care that this guy was about to rip my arm out of it's socket, you know? I just really wanted him to have this money for himself, because I don't need it, but there are so many people out there who do."

My heart swelled at his words. It was rare to hear a guy talk like that and it was very refreshing.

"How do you know he used the money for important things instead of buying drugs or something?"

"I stayed in touch with him."

"You what?"

"Yup. I would stop by every weekend and find him in this alleyway he alway stayed in. I'd give him some money and then a couple of months later, he was actually able to rent out this small apartment space and he even got a job at a rundown little corner store. I even gave him some old clothes of mine."

Tears pricked at my eyes and I willed them away. I had always been a very sensitive person.

"Wow, Damon. That was incredibly sweet of you. Most people wouldn't do something like that."

"Yeah, well," he shrugged. "He had recently lost his daughter and wife in a fire and he was a good guy, you know? He didn't deserve that."

My heart clenched and I bit my lip as I nodded silently.

"Well," he said. "Popcorn's done."

Over the months after that night, Damon and I had grown closer. I opened up to him about my life and he did the same. He was such a smart and sweet guy and I loved how he always knew exactly what to say to me.

Stefan had been shocked when I first told him about mine and Damon's friendship, but he eventually accepted it as did everyone else. It wasn't until my senior year of high school that Damon finally asked me to be his girlfriend. Although everyone was a little skeptical at first, they soon got over it, knowing that Damon and I were inevitable.

Two years after my high school graduation, Damon proposed. I was absolutely over the moon. I was finally able to marry my best friend, my soul mate, and my other half. I remember the months I had spent dedicating my life to the day I'd finally be able to call him my husband. I remember the promises he had made me of finally being able to spend the rest of our lives together and I couldn't wait.

And then, on our wedding day, he didn't show up. I waited hours and hours for him. Everyone had told me to give up, but I refused. I didn't want to believe it. I _couldn't_ believe it.

"Elena," Jeremy had whispered to me. For the second time in my life, I found myself throwing my body into my brother's arms as I sobbed out hysterically.

"Why, Jeremy? I don't understand," I managed to get out.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered over and over again and I heard his voice break, probably from the sound of my crying.

For the second time in my entire life, my world had come crumbling down around me.

 **A/N: Okay, so that was the prologue for the new version of Her Blue Eyed Angel! Yes, yes, yes. The title has been changed as well! As you can tell, this one is very different from my original (if you read it) but I am very proud of it considering the original was such a mess! The plot will, for the most part, still be the same so don't worry! Also all characters will mostly likely be original characters from the beginning seasons considering I haven't seen season 6 yet! I might add in new characters though once I catch up. :) I was wondering, would anyone be interested in being a Beta for this story? I honestly don't know how all that works, but all I know is I need someone because this is unedited and I don't want any of my future chapters to have any mistakes. So please message me if you're interested!**

 **Please let me know how you guys like this new version! :) xx**


End file.
